Seraphim Serenade
by Angelic Wish
Summary: During a normal day in space, a passing ship was attacked. As they tried to escape, they accidentally crashed into the Elsa. Now they are all sent spiraling down a rabbit hole of romance, comedy and action.


Angel swiftly brought her hand down on the intercom. The channel opened to the Weapon control room. "Arm the rockets. We don't have a lot of time!" Angel said in slight aggravation, her eyes slightly hazed with worry and fear, though barely noticeable. "We are working as fast as we can captain!" shouted one of the crewmembers on the other side of the intercom, the man's voice wavering. "Try to work a little faster, we can't waste time." As Angel closed the link, another communication link opened, a screen appearing to Angel's left. Fira stared at Angel through the screen. "The nearest Warp Jump is 48-5-32 longitude, 63-9-14 latitude." Fira said in a monotone voice. "The enemy force and the Seraphim will collide in 00:05 hours." "Ok, thank you. Hey! How is the distress signal coming along?" Angel asked, glancing over Kura, the communications expert. "I have managed to locate a wavelength, and sent a message. We should be getting confirmation in about-." His sentence was cut short as the ship was forcefully lurched to the side, causing Kura to go tumbling out of his seat and onto the cold metal floor below.

"Be careful!" Shouted Angel as five screens appeared, each flashing red warning signs. "Warning, gnosis have boarded." Said a computerized voice, the same phrase repeating continually. "Eng… s… Five an… ix… down…"

A woman shouted over the intercom, her voice drowned out by static. "What was that? I couldn't understand!" Shouted Angel; her voice starting to sound somewhat panicked. Kura quickly rose off the floor, seating himself once again and typing, his fingers flying across the keyboard.

"We have lost the entire left flank to the gnosis, we aren't going to be able to take much more of this!" Shouted Kura, half turned in his chair to lock eyes with Angel. With a quick nod, Angel opened all communication links.

"We can't waist anymore time. We have to jump now, at the warp jump or not. Please, I hope you can hear me! Hold onto something, I don't want to lose anyone!" Fira flipped open the glass lid and activated the Jump Initiation.

"Countdown to Jump. 5…4…3…" Outside of the ship, a great golden ring that had been orbiting the six wing shaped engines of the ship stopped turning. The twelve small spheres that orbited around the ring began to glow brightly, the light collecting in the middle of them before firing out and connecting with the tip of the ship. The light spread across the ships outer layer, making it glow. Within a second it vanished in a streak of light, leaving the gnosis that were following to bellow in anger before dispersing.

"Here captain, I got you your stupid coffee!" complained Tony, handing up a glass mug, steam swirling out of the blackish liquid. "'Bout time ya moron! I was about to fall asleep!" Growled Matthews, taking a small sip. "Um…Captain…here's your wake up call!!" shouted Hammer, his eyes wide. "What do you mea…" A large portal opened up in front of the Elsa and a red vessel came speeding out of it. Matthews eyes went wide and as he opened his mouth, the sickening sound of metal scraping against metal filled the ship. The Elsa jerked violently as the other ship collided, the hot coffee pouring out of the mug and into Matthews lap. "Don't those people know how to steer?" said Tony, letting go of the arm of his chair. Matthews let out a groan of pain before sitting strait. "Why don't we ask them personally?" Hammer opened the communications link and sat back, looking into a black screen.

"C…Captain?!" Kura asked shakily. Angel groaned. "Fine, fine!" She said, waving her hand blindly. "Though… I don't really know where I am." "We seem to have lost power." Kura stated. "No duh, I didn't notice one bit."

Angel said agitatedly. Hammer, Tony, and Matthews listened over the intercom from the Elsa. Fira, having been tossed from her position inside the spherical navigation map, stood up and unwrapped a cord from around her neck and plugged it into an outlet a few feet away. Her eyes fogged then the lights flickered before bursting into life.

Angel blinked as a large screen appeared in front of her seat. She sat sprawled on the other side of her chair, her legs posed up in the air and her head lying on the ground. Kura was in a less humiliating situation, simply lying sprawled across the keyboard.

"Um… Power's back." Kura said, staring at the screen where the faces of Matthews and Hammer were, Tony jumping in the background trying to see. Matthews growled. "What the hell do you think you were doing crashing into my shi-."

He was cut off as a smaller screen appeared in the top right corner of the larger one. "It seems we are off course and have had a collision with another ship." Fira said. "I Wasn't Done Talking ya moron!! And no duh you had a collision! My ship is going to need a new paintjob!"

Matthews hollered. Angel, having gotten off the ground and was now sitting back in her seat, looked at Matthews. "I'm terribly sorry! We had no choice, our ship was under attack by gnosis, and we had to jump before we reached the Warp. I am Captain of the Seraphim, Angel Nozomi, and will pay back the fee for any done damage."

The door that was behind Matthews slid open to reveal chaos, not looking quite as perky as usual. He had on a light blue shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. A white blanket rested on his right shoulder, most of it dragging behind him. "Captain…what happened?"

He asked, a sound of fatigue left from a disturbed sleep lingering in his voice. He ran an ungloved hand through his somewhat messy white hair, the tuft at the top bouncing back up. Angel blinked and her sapphire eyes widened a little, the 'not there' look starting to appear on her face.

chaos made his way over to the screen and looked into it, the blanket finally slipping off his shoulder. "Is everyone alright in there?" Asked chaos, his eyes roaming the screen slowly. Before anyone could answer, Kura's screen started flashing on the other side and he quickly read the text. "We are still under attack! The gnosis that invaded the ship are still here!"

Angel turned her chair and rose, her seat wobbling from the sudden movement. "How many?" She asked, moving her hands in the air and pressing them palm to palm. They glowed brightly and Angel pulled her right hand away from her left in a curve. A ray of light spread between them, curving with her hand. The light solidified and took shape of a bow. "About seventeen captain" Angel tightened the grip on her newly formed bow and nodded, "Alright, stay here to assure we do not lose communication. I am going to go clean those things out of my ship"

Kura nodded as Angel started to the door. "Is she allowed to do that?" Asked Tony, finally in a position where he didn't have to jump to see the screen. chaos watched Angel for a moment before stepping away. "I will be right there to join you"

He quickly made his way back out the door and it slid shut behind him quietly. "Should I join you Captain?" Fira asked through her connection with the communicator on Angel's wristband. "Yes, meet me on the second level, corridor four."

Angel said. Fira nodded and unplugged herself from the ship's power system. The lights flickered for a moment before steadying as the emergency power engaged. Standing Fira quickly left the large glass room and headed for the elevator. After the elevator reached the second floor Fira padded out and opened the door. Angel was waiting for her impatiently. "There you are Captain, sensors state the nearest gnosis is locat-."

She trailed off as a gnosis passed through the wall, its bulky form flickering and translucent. "Analyzing the opponent…. Bugbear…weakness spirit…" Fira said, her eyes becoming a metallic green. The Bugbear noticed Angel and Fira and turned towards them, bellowing loudly and charging at them. It was slow but extremely powerful because of its stout form dragging it down but adding weight to its blows.

"Spirit? This won't be much of a battle then" Said Angel, preparing to attack. She drew back her hand, acting as if she was holding an arrow. Suddenly, a bright, white arrow materialized in her fingers and the sound of stretching string could be heard. "Ha!" She released the arrow, the bowstring making a twang sound. The arrow went soaring to the gnosis and hit dead on, piercing through the creatures blue flesh.

The moment the arrow pierced the blue flesh the gnosis became solid. Black blood slowly oozed out of the small wound as the gnosis took a step back, a low growl vibrating off the walls. Angel lowered her bow a little, her heart beat quickening at the reaction. "That barely did anything…" Fira shook her head and extended her left hand, pulling back the sleeve to reveal a pale, clawed hand. Flames licked along her fingers and she charged forwards, leaping above the gnosis to land on its back. Burying her hand deep into its shoulder blade, her entire arm becoming covered in flames that jumped to and scorched the Bugbear's back.

Removing her hand she jumped off then darted back to her place beside Angel. The Bugbear thrashed slightly then slammed its back against the wall, putting out the flames. "Nothing seems to be working!"

Angel shouted, getting ready to attack again. A door behind the monster slid open and chaos came running in, pulling off a space suit helmet. He saw the monster about to attack again and skidded to a stop, chucking the helmet at the back of its head. The helmet collided into the beasts head and cracked into two pieces before falling to the ground, clanking loudly.

The Bugbear turned awkwardly and looked at chaos, swinging out one of its arms. As the arm came flying, chaos stood his ground, his lips moving in a silent countdown. As it was about to hit him, he leaped into the air and landed on the gnosis's arm, holding his arms out to balance. Angel and Fira watched as the white haired teen began to run up the gnosis's arm, teetering slightly. The Bugbear roared and slammed its arm into a wall, causing chaos to tumble backwards and fall.

He quickly reached up and grasped onto the Bugbear's arm tightly his teal eyes narrowing slightly. He reached up with his free hand and pressed his palm against the creature's upper arm. There was a white burst of light and soon the gnosis dissolved into a blue mist. After the beast had dissolved, chaos fell to the floor on his backside.

"Well, that was fun" said chaos with a smile, stretching his arms behind him. Angel ran over and leaned down to him, smiling a bright smile. "Oh thank you! Thank you! I was almost a gonner back there!" chaos blinked and smiled a cute smile. "You are very welcome Miss" Fira rolled her eyes slightly.

"Captain, though we have been victorious in this battle there are still sixteen remaining gnosis onboard. Crew members are in danger and the less time we waste the better." Angel blushed and backed away from chaos. "Oh... yeah… oops."

In a second chaos was on his feet. "Well, let's go get rid of them then." He said, grinning. Kura's fingers flew across the keyboard as he punched in the password opening the doors that led Angel and the rest to the next section. "Alright… you have two more gnosis up ahead. Be careful." Kura said worriedly.

"We will be." Angel said in a cheerful manner. Kura looked over at the screen. "Hey… I'm gonna connect our ships together to give the Seraphim crewmembers safe passage to the safety of your ship. Is that alright?" asked Kura. "Fine, just make it quick, I don't have all day." Matthews said, having no clue what so ever as to how Kura would 'connect' the ships.

"Alright… making the connection now." Kura said, pressing the enter button. Outside a drill detached itself from the Seraphim's flank and extended towards the other ship, beginning to drill a small incision in the metal shell.

The Elsa was jostled slightly as the drill pierced through. Once the drill steadied and ceased to bore a hole in the Elsa, a metal shell stretched across the space between the Seraphim and Elsa. The round shell sealed against the ship, blocking the tunnel from outer space. Matthews sat in horror, his eye twitching.

"You… Put a hole in my ship…" Kura gave him an odd look. "You didn't know how I was going to connect?" Tony glanced up at Matthews before slowly backing away. "Your going to pay for that one, ya moron!!" Growled Matthews while gritting his teeth.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." said Kura lazily, not even looking at the screen anymore.

Angel watched her last arrow soar across the room and pierce into the Golem's head, the beast falling backwards instantly and crashing to the ground before disappearing.

"Well, that was the last one" said chaos, stretching his arms above his head, his right foot tapping. "About time, my poor ship didn't stand a chance" Angel whined, her bow fading. Fira stared annoyed at Angel.

"It was your own fault for taking rout 5.78 instead or my suggested 4.59, we could have avoided the gnosis Dragonpod." "Don't blame me, I'm not the navigator of the ship!" Said Angel in a matter a fact tone.

"Correct, which is exactly why we were in trouble in the first place. I am the navigator, you should have listened to me." Fira said indifferently. "You better lose that attitude, this isn't the time!" Said Angel starting to become slightly angry.

"This is the attitude I was programmed with, I can not lose it." Responded Fira, her white tail sweeping the floor behind her. chaos looked between the two as they spoke, a small sweatdrop behind his head.

"Come on now, no need to fight against each other. We just defeated many enemies, we should be happy and celebrating" Fira lifted her left hand above her. "Yay" She said in a monotone. Turning around she left to collect what few survivors they had. Angel looked over at him. "Sorry about that, she isn't always in the best of moods" chaos shook his head and smiled. "It is quite alright, I can fully understand, counting in the current situation."


End file.
